The present invention builds upon an extensive body of prior art including the physical and chemical nature of nucleic acids, the principles of genetics and biochemistry, and on specific chemical and enzyme catalyzed reactions. The following is a non-exhaustive list of general background references useful for explaining operating principles and defining terms generally used in the art.